The invention relates to a circular loom comprising a machine frame including an upper and a lower running race, between which a reed and at least one shuttle are arranged, the shuttle being guided in the running races by means of running rollers arranged on its front and rear ends, and being drivable by means of a catch roller arranged on a rotor.
A circular loom of this type is known from German Pat. No. 24 62 121. The catch roller of that circular loom, which is rotatably journaled on the rotor, contacts the rear running roller--in the moving direction of the shuttle--directly rolling on a lower running race, the shuttle thus being pushed along the running races. By this type of drive, the shuttle is pressed out of the guiding rails, in particular when starting the machine, which may lead to failures and, as a further consequence, to interruptions in the production process and to production losses.
The invention aims at avoiding these disadvantages and difficulties and has as its object to provide a circular loom with an improved shuttle drive that is less susceptible to failures and with which the shuttle will not be pressed out of the running races.